Like Study
by yeppo1004
Summary: Masa-Masa Yang Paling Indah Itu Adalah Masa-Masa Saat Pedekate.. FF ComeBack Author dii . Dan mengingat Kangteuk couple yang mulai redup karena kesibukan Leeteuk Oppa Di wajib militernya. GenderSwitch


Tittle : Pedekate

Aunthor : Yeppo1004

Cast : Park Jungsoo aka Leeteuk (Y)

Kim Young Woon Aka Kangin (N)

Sumarry : Masa-Masa Yang Paling Indah Itu Adalah Masa-Masa Saat Pedekate

Discalmer : Semua pemeran dalam FF ini milik jiwa raga mereka sendiri, anak didik dari SMEnt dan yang menciptakan mereka adalah Tuhan. Tapi FF ini **Original** Milik Author.

FFini terinspirasi dari film china yang berjudul You Are The Apple Of My eyes. Ini adalah FF Come Back Author setelah sekian lama tidak publish di . mengingat couple KangTeuk yang sudah tenggelam karena kesibukan Leeteuk di Wajib Militernya.

Semoga Reader suka dengan FF ini. Sarangahae ..

Kim Young Woon POV

Annyonghaseo Kim Young Woon Imnida orang-orang biasanya memanggilku kangin. Aku adalah murid kelas 3 di SM Senior High School. Disemua murid di sekolah ku, aku termasuk anak yang sangat nakal dan tidak mau belajar. Semua orang takut padaku karna badanku yang sedikir besar seperti raccoon. Kecuali teman-temanku Tan Hangeng aka Hankyung, Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung dan Shin Donghae.

Saat ini kami sedang belajar pelajaran fisika yang sangat sangat sangat membosankan. Aku duduk dibangku barisan paling belakang bersama 3 temanku. Untuk mengusir kebosanan aku mengajak mereka bermain kartu. Saking asiknya bermain kartu sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari Han Seongsangnim-guru fisika-sudah ada didepanku. Teman-temanku dengan cepat menyembunyikan kartu mereka sementara aku.

"Kim Young Woon keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaran saya selesai" ucap Han seongsangnim mutlak. Teman-teman ku memandangku pasrah. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Skip Time

Bel Pergantian pelajaranpun berbunyi pertanda bahwa pelajaran Han seongsangnim telah berakhir. Seongsangnim berjalan keluar kelas menghampiriku ."Kim young woon apa kamu sadar sekarang kamu itu sudah kelas tiga mau jadi apa kamu jika kerjaanmu hanya bermain disekolah, kamu tahu berapa mahalnya uang sekolah sekarang bla.. blaa …bla" sudah ku duga seongsangnim pasti mengoceh yang tidak jelas. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat kedalam kelas dan mataku tepat bertatapan dengan Park Jungsoo, dia hanya menatapku tajam seakan merendahkanku.

" Park Jungsoo kesini sebentar" ucap Han seongsangnim. Dia pun mendekati kami dan berdiri tepat menghadap Han Seongsangnim.

"ne seongsangnim"

"mulai sekarang kamu awasi young woon, jangan sampai dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Arraseo"

"arraseo seongsangnim" ucap nya dan memandangku tajam. Aku yang dipandang begitu hanya balik memandangnya meremehkan.

"dan mulai sekarang kamu duduk didepan Park Jungsoo" ucap Han seongsangnim menunjukku.

"ne seongsangnim" ucapku pasrah.

Aku pun memasuki kelas dan merapikan semua peralatanku untuk pindah ke depan Park Jungsoo. Namanya Park Jungsu orang-orang memanggilnya Leeteuk. Aku dan Leeteuk sudah sekelas sejak kelas 3 Junior High School dan sampai sekarang. Dia adalah yeoja teladan dan pintar. Kerjaannya dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya belajar. Dan aku adalah orang yang paling tidak suka yang namanya belajar. Semua teman-temanku sangat menyukai Leeteuk. Aku akui dia lebih cantik dari yeoja dikelas ku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Bagiku dia adalah yeoja tersombong karna merasa dirinya lebih pintar.

Pelajaran keduapun dimulai. Terlihat Jung Songsang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran tentang sejarah korea. Dan kalian pasti tau aku yang tidak suka belajar ini akan bosan. Aku mengeluarkan headset dari dalam laci mejaku dan menyematkannya di kedua telingaku. Akupun membaringkan kepalaku diatas meja, tidur. Saat ingin terlelap ku rasakan kursi ku ditendang dari belakang. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat Leeteuk sudah memelototkan matanya bermaksud untuk menyuruhku mendengar penjelasan Jung seongsang. Aku hanya berbalik dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Skip Time

Author POV

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Jung Seongsangnim pun keluar kelas. Kangin segera tersadar dari tidurnya saat mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia harus kekantin sekarang karna tuntutan perutnya yang lapar. Kangin membereskan semua peralatan sekolahnya.

"Ya kangin. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh" ucap Leeteuk yang sudah berada dihadapan Kangin dan menatap kangin sinis.

"Jadi murid teladan memang enak, asalkan nilai bagus sudah bisa memprotes orang" ucap kangin tanpa menatap Leeteuk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Lagipula kamu itu nakal sekali. Pasti dirumah tidak bernah belajar. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan" ucap leeteuk dingin

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, jangan memperdulikanku" balas kangin dengan tatapan tajam dan pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk

"Siapa juga yang mau memperdulikanmu"teriak Leeteuk. Sementara Kangin sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk leeteuk yang pastinya di dalam hati. Murid seperti Leeteuk begitu mendapat kesempatan langsung saja suka mengurusi orang lain ucap kangin dalam hati.

At Kantin

Kangin dan tiga temannya sedang duduk dikantin sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Kangin-ah, beruntungnya jadi dirimu bisa dekat dengan Leeteuk" ucap Yesung iri.

"Iya padahal kami sudah lama mengidam-idamkan bisa dekat denganya" ucap Hankyung mendukung perkataan Yesung. Kangin hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu malas. Sementara Shindong asik dengan makanannya.

"Ya. Apa yang kalian suka dari Leeteuk itu. Aku sama sekali tidak beruntung bisa dekat denganya. Dia itu yeoja sombong karna merasa dirinya pintar" ucap kangin bête. Sementara itu teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat nasib buruk yang menimpanya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau apa yang kami suka dari dirinya" ucap Shindong.

"Molla, aku kekelas dulu ne" ucap Kangin. Dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Kangin Pov

Huft, sial sekali aku hari ini harus duduk didepan Leeteuk si murid teladan. Aku memasuki kelas dan kulihat leeteuk sedang membaca buku. Ide kejam pun terfikir dalam benakku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil buku yang sedang dia baca. Ah ternyata ini novel. Kulihat dia memandangku tajam. Aku hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kangin-ah, kembalikan buku ku" ucap leeteuk berusaha merebut bukunya yang aku sembunyikan dibalik punggungku.

"Anii. Murid sepertimu tidak butuh buku seperti ini. yang kau butuhkan hanya buku pelajaran" ucapku sembari menyembunyikan bukunya.

"Apa urusanmu aku membaca buku pelajaran atau novel. Dasar kekanak-kanakan. Pasti dirumah kau tidak pernah belajar" ucap leeteuk dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"mworago ? emang apa hebatnya sih menjadi murid teladan dan pintar" balas ku. Ingin rasanya aku mencakar wajahnya yang manis itu. Eh apa yang aku pikirkan. Babbo

"kau tidak akan tau rasanya karna kau tidak pernah mau jadi orang sepertiku"

"cih dasar sombong" aku pun langsung duduk dibangku ku tanpa mengembalikan buku leeteuk karna Kim seongsangnim sudah memasuki kelas.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Kim seongsang menjelasakan tentang logaritma didepan kelas, ya pelajaran matematika. Aku hanya menatap Kim seongsang yang sedang menjelaskan sedangkan pikiran ku entah kemana.

"Kim Young Woon, cepat kerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis" ucap Kim seongsangnim mengejutkanku. Mau tak mau aku pun maju kedepan dan mulai mengerjakan soal. Tapi sampai 5 menit aku belum menuliskan apaun di depan karna AKU TIDAK TAHU tentang logaritma.

"kenapa lama sekali kamu mengerjakannya young woon" bentak Kim seongsang. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, tanpa menjawab kalimat kim seongsang.

"Park Jung Soo coba kerjakan soal ini. Dan kamu berdiri disini dan perhatikan temanmu mengerjakan soal ini" ucap kim seongsangnim. Leeteuk pun maju dan mulai mengerjakan soal dengan mudah dan jawabannya benar semua. Aku sampai terpesona dibuat olehnya. Wajar saja dia sombong.

Skip Time

Bel sekolah berbunyi semua murid SM senior high school keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing.

"kangin-ah ayo kita ke game center. Kita sudah lama tidak bermain kesana" ajak yesung merangkul bahu kangin.

"ani. Hari ini mood ku sedang tidak baik. Kalian saja yang pergi ya" ucap kangin malas.

"tumben sekali kau seperti ini. kalau begitu ya sudah kami pergi dulu ye" ucap hankyung dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kangin. Kangin hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Skip Time

Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa ingris. Semua murid sudah masuk kekelas dan duduk diam ditempatnya masing-masing termasuk kangin. Guru bahasa ingris adalah guru yang paling killer dijajaran kelas tiga.

Sementara itu leeteuk terlihat sedang memeriksa tasnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Kangin yang menyadari gerak gerik leeteuk hanya tersenyum evil. Ini adalah kesempatan langka, aku bisa melihat murid teladan seperti leeteuk terkena hukuman, pasti sangat menyenangkan. Batin kangin.

Cho seongsang-guru bahasa ingris- memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Murid murid pun memberi salam.

"bagi yang tidak membawa buku harap berdiri" ucap cho seongsangnim memulai

Leeteuk yang menyadari bahwa dia tidak membawa buku baru saja mau berdiri sebelum seseorang yang duduk didepannya meletakkan buku didepan meja leeteuk dan segera berdiri mendahului leeteuk.

"Kim Young woon ternyata kamu lagi. Apakah kamu tidak bosan selalu membuat masalah dikelas. kamu sadar tidak kamu itu sudah kelas tiga. Buku pelajaran yang akan diujiankan kamu lupa membawanya" ucap cho seongsangnim marah. Sedangkan kangin hanya tersenyum menatap guru yang paling killer itu.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum. Kamu meremehkan saya ya. Sekarang kamu lari keliling lapangan 10 kali baru kembali kekelas ini" bentak seongsangnim mutlak.

"arraseo" jawab kangin santai dan keluar dari kelasnya untuk menjalankan hukuman dari cho seongsang.

Kenapa aku melakukan ini. Seharusnya Leeteuk yang dihukum seperti ini. tapi entah mengapa kau merasa bahagia menjalani hukuman ini. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku. Batin Kangin

Leeteuk Pov

Eoteokke. Kenapa kangin memberi bukunya untukku seharusnya aku yang dihukum bukan dia. Dasar Kangin babbo. Batinku sambil memperhatikan kangin yang lari dilapangan sekolah.

"Jung soo apa ada masalah" ucapan seongsang mengejutkanku dan membuatku tersadar.

"tidak ada seongsangnim. Mianhae" aku pun langsung memperhatikan seongsang yang sedang menjelaskan tenses.

Skip time

Istirahat

Aku pun langsung keluar kelas dengan membawa sebotol air minum dan sebuah kertas ditanganku. Aku berlari menuju lapangan untuk mencari kangin. aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Kulihat dia sedang duduk dibawah pohon, sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Aku pun menghampirinya

"Ini minumlah, sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan" ucapku menyodorkan botol air minum yang ku bawa. Dia langsung mengambil air minum yang kuberi dan langsung meneguknya. Aku pun langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Kangin-ah gomawo untuk yang tadi dan mianhae karena aku, kamu jadi kena hukuman" ucapku menyesal dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Gwencana. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini" jawabnya santai. Aku pun menatapnya tidak percaya. Ternyata dia baik juga, ku kira dia akan membentakku seperti biasa. Keren sekali dia. Tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. aku tahu aku tampan" ucapnya percaya diri.

Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Aish apa yang aku lakukan sih. Batinku .

"Datanglah keapartemen ku sore ini. Aku akan membantumu meningkatkan nilai-nilaimu dikelas. Jika kau mau" ucapku seraya memberi kertas yang berisi alamat apartemenku. Ku lihat dia terkejut dan memasang senyum aneh.

"Aku tidak perlu" ucapnya acuh tanpa mengambil kertas yang aku berikan.

"terserah" ucapku malas dan meletakkan kertas yang sempat ku berikan tadi disampingnya. Mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran. Aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkannya.

Kangin POV

Setelah leeteuk pergi, aku pun mengambil kertas yang dia letakkan tadi. Ini adalah alamat rumah leeteuk. Untuk apa aku pergi kesana, hanya membuang waktuku saja. Lebih baik aku main PS dirumah daripada harus kerumahnya.

Skip Time

Sekarang aku sudah ada didepan pintu apartemen leeteuk. Awalnya aku mau main PS dirumah tapi entah kenapa aku malah datang kerumahnya. Huh, akhir-akhir ini pikiran dan tingkahku tidak sinkron. Tidak mau menunggu lama, aka segera menekan bel. Setelah berkali-kali menekan bel dengan brutal, akhirnya pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Ya ! Kangin, kau mau merusak bel apartemenku ya" ucap leeteuk dengan nada marah.

"Habisnya kau lama sekali membuka pintunya" ucapku tak mau kalah. Aku pun langsung masuk kedalam tanpa disuruh olehnya. Leeteuk pun menutup pintu dan menyusulku masuk kedalam.

Aku sempat terpukau oleh tempat tinggalnya, begitu bersih dan semuanya serba putih. Ruangannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat luas karna dia bisa menata barang dengan baik.

"Duduklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kita butuhkan" ucap leeteuk menyadarkanku. Aku pun duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"ayo kita mulai, coba kamu kerjakan soal ini" leeteuk memberiku sebuah soal matematika. aku menerima soal itu dan mulai membacanya

"Ini soal mudah. 5 menit aku bisa mengerjakannya" ucapku meremehkan

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan aku mau membuat minuman dulu" ucap leeteuk dan bangkit menuju dapur. Aku pun mulai mengerjakan soal yang dia berikan. Huft kelihatannya mudah tapi susah sekali mengerjakannya. Kulihat leeteuk sudah selesai membuat minuman dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya" ucap leeteuk yang sudah duduk didepanku. "ah ternyata kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya ya, padahal ini soal paling mudah" lanjutnya.

"aku tidak mengerti sama sekali leeteukie, aku memang bodoh" ucapku lemas. Baru kali ini aku mengakui kalau aku bodoh dan didepan seorang leeteuk aku mengatakannya. Dan tadi aku memanggilnya leeteukie. Aiggo. Sepertinya aku mulai gila.

Kulihat dia terkejut aku memanggilnya seperti tiu, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Kamu bukannya bodoh tapi kamu itu hanya malas belajar" ucapnya memegang tanganku berusaha menyemangatiku. Dia menatapku tersenyum yang membuat aku ikut tersenyum juga.

"Begini cara mengerjakannya bla bla la " aku memperhatikannya menjelaskan cara menjawab soal. Aku pun sekali-kali melihat wajah leeteuk yang sedang menjelaskan. Dia cantik juga jika sedang seperti ini berbeda sekali jika dia disekolah. Dan ini sangat nyaman sekali.

…..

"Ini . Kerjakan dirumah dan bawa besok kesekolah. Anggap saja ini PR dariku" ucapnya saat aku akan pulang.

"ne teukie seongsangnim" candaku dan segera pulang sebelum dia memarahiku

Keesokan harinya

Kangin datang kesekolah dengan mata mengantuk karna mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Leeteuk semalaman.

Saat sampai dikelas dia langsung tertidur dimejanya. Teman-teman yang melihat kangin begitu aneh hari ini pun menghampirinya.

"ya kangin-ah kau kenapa" tanya shindong yang duduk disamping kangin

"aku tidak apa-apa hanya mengantuk saja" ucap kangin sambil menguap

"memangnya apa yang kamu kerjakan semalam, kan tidak ada pertandingan bola semalam"tanya yesung pensaran.

"aku mengerjakan soal yang leeteuk beri kemarin" ucap kangin malas

"Mwo. Wah jadi uri kangin sekarang sudah mulai belajar ya" ucap yesung tersenyum

"iya. Sekarang Belajar adalah hal yang kangin senangi" ucap hangkyung menambahkan. Kangin hanya menatap teman-temannya dan kembali tidur dikelasnya.

10 menit kemudian leeteuk datang dan segera membangunkan kangin. Tanpa disuruh kangin langsung memberi soal yang sudah dikerjakannya semalam. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"hari ini datang lagi ke apartemenku ya" ucap leeteuk berbisik di telinga kangin.

Setiap hari kangin kerumah Leeteuk untuk belajar disana. Sepertinya benar kata Hankyung sekarang belajar adalah hal yang disukainya.

"Sampai disini dulu ya kita belajar. Besok ada ulangan bahasa ingris, setidaknya kamu harus mendapat nilai delapan."Ucap Leeteuk membereskan peralatan belajar mereka.

"oke. Jika aku dapat delapan kamu harus berdandan saat kesekolah, dan jika aku kalah, aku akan berdandan gaya murid teladan dan memakai kaca mata besar kesekolah" ucap Kangin menantang.

"arraseo" ucap Leeteuk menerima.

….

Ulangan bahasa inggris pun sudah selesai. Kim seongsang memeriksa hasil ulangan dan membagikannya kepada semua muridnya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi setelah Kim seongsang membagikan hasil ulangan. Kangin pun hanya mendesah frustasi karna dia hanya mendapat tujuh di ulangannya. Sementara Leeteuk sudah senyum-senyum memandang hasil ulangan kangin.

"Kau kalah taruhan. MAsih ingatkan taruhan kita" ucap Leeteuk mengingatkan dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Keesokan Harinya

Kangin pergi kesekolah dengan baju yang dimasukkan kedalam dan memakai kaca mata besar, persis seperti murid culun yang teladan. Siswa siswi yang ada disekolah memandangnya heran dan senyum senyum mentertawainya. Sementara itu teman-teman Kangin terkejut dengan penampilan Kangin.

"kangin-ah kau sangat tampan" ucap Shindong yang menahan tawanya. Kangin hanya memandang teman-temannya malas. Sebenarnya dia malu berpenampilan seperti ini, hanya saja dia ingin menepati janjinya kepada leeteuk.

"Jika kalian ingin mentertawakanku, silahkan" ucap Kangin pasrah.

Tiba-tiba saja terjadi kehebohan diluar kelas. Kangin dan teman-temannya penasaran apa yang terjadi diluar ikut keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan ternyata kehebohan itu datang dari Leeteuk yang berdandan kesekolah. Dia sangat cantik dengan make-up tipis yang dia pakai dikulit putihnya. Kangin yang melihat itu menatap Leeteuk tanpa berkedip.

'Kenapa dia berdandan kesekolah, padahal dia menang taruhan. Sungguh membingungkan. Tapi noumu yeppo' iner Kangin dalam hati.

…

Setelah kejadian taruhan, Kangin terus belajar dirumah Leeteuk. Tanpa terasa besok mereka akan melaksanakan ujian sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka belajar bersama. Tapi sepertinya kangin datang kerumah leeteuk bukan untuk belajar.

"Leeteukie. Gomawo atas bantuanmu selama ini. jeongmal gomawo" ucap kangin. sekarang dia sudah ada di apartemen Leeteuk.

"chonmaneyo" ucap leeteuk tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk dan menatap matanya. Leeteuk terkejut dan balas menatap kangin.

"teukkie. Sekarang belajar adalah hal yang aku sukai. Tapi sebenarnya bukan belajar yang aku sukai melainkan orang yang mengajarkanku untuk menyukai belajar" ucap kangin menatap mata leeteuk

"Apa maksud mu kangin-ah" ucap leeteuk yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan kangin.

"Park Jung Soo Saranghae" ucap Kangin yang langsung mencium bibir leeteuk. Sementara itu, Leeteuk terkejut dengan apa yang Kangin lakukan. Dia hanya diam tidak membalas dan tidak juga melawan. Kangin pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa kau mau tau jawabanku" ucap Leeteuk saat ciuman itu terlepas

"Ani. Aku tidak mau tau jawabannya sekarang. Aku pergi dulu ne. Mianhae" ucap kangin dan bangkit meninggalkan leeteuk sendiri di apartemennya.

Leeteuk hanya menatap kepergian Kangin dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Entah kenapa dia menangis.

Skip Time

Author Pov

Ujian telah dilaksanakan dan murid kelas tiga libur selama dua bulan sebelum pengambilan kelulusan. Dan tibalah hari kelulusan bagi anak murid kelas tiga. Ini adalah hal yang sangat menentukan apakah mereka berhasil atau gagal. Dan menentukan masa depan mereka. Semua murid berkumpul diaula. Kepala sekolah memulai pidato. Dilanjutkan dengan guru-guru yang lain.

"Dan kita dengarkan beberapa kata dari murid sekolah ini. Kim Young Woon silahkan maju" ucap pembawa acara. Kangin pun maju dan memulai kata-katanya.

"annyong haseo seongsangnim dan chingudeul. Aku sudah lama besekolah disekolah ini mulai dari junior sampai senior high school dan kalian pun begitu. Bagiku Junior High School dan Senior High School tidak jauh berbeda seperti neraka tingkat enam dan tingkat tujuh. Aku adalah murid paling nakal disekolah ini. Selalu bermasalah dengan guru yang mengajar dikelasku. Aku juga sering keluar masuk ruang BP. Dan belajar adalah hal yang paling tidak aku sukai didunia ini. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku menyadari kalau aku ini adalah benar-benar murid yang bodoh. Tapi seseorang bilang kalau aku tidak bodoh hanya saja aku malas belajar. Mulai dari itu aku selalu belajar dengannya dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Dan disini lah penentuan aku dan kalian semua berhasil atau tidaknya. Dan untuk semua para guru aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang telah aku buat kepada kalian dan kamsamnida atas semua yang telah kalian ajarkan kepada kami. Semoga hari ini kita lulus dan kita menjadi orang yang sukses dimasa depan." Ucap kangin diakhir kalimatnya. Tepuk tangan pun menggema diseluruh ruangan aula. Air mata mengalir dipipi kangin dan murid-murid disekolah itu. Kangin pun berjalan ketempat duduknya kembali yang langsung disambut rangkulan oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau hebat Kangin-ah" ucap Yesung tersenyum

"Baiklah ini adalah pengumuan hasil ujian kalian. Chukae kalian semua lulus ujian dengan nilai terbaik diseluruh Senior High School yang ada diseoul" semua murid bersorak sorai mengetahui kalau mereka lulus ujian. ada yang menangis ada yang berpelukan dan masih banyak lagi.

"dan kita akan membacakan 3 siswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Pertama park Jung Soo, kedua Kim Kibum, ketiga Cho Kyuhyun. Bagi nama yang disebutkan silahkan maju kedepan" siswa yang disebutkan namanya segera maju kedepan kelas dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

4 tahun kemudian

Drttt drtttt

"Yeoboseo" ucap leeteuk mengangkat ponselnya yang dari tadi sudah bergetar.

"yeoboseo Teukkie" ucap seseorang disebrang sana. Leeteuk pun segera melihat nomor yang menelponnya. Tapi nomor tidak dikenal

"ne. Nuguseo" ucap Leeteuk bertanya. "apa kau sudah lupa padaku" ucap penelpon

"aku tau siapa kau. Hanya saja aku mau meyakinkan apa ini benar kau atau tidak" Sebenarnya Leeteuk sangat kenal dengan suara ini, hanya saja dia ingin memastikannya.

"ini aku Kim Young Woon. Apa kau ingat" ucap penelpon yang ternyata Kangin.

"ne aku ingat. Dan ternyata benar ini kau." Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum. Senang ternyata benar ini adalah namja yang dia sukai.

"apa kabarmu teukie. Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak berhubungan" ucap kangin.

"aku baik-baik saja. Iya ini semua salahmu yang tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu" ucap Leeteuk marah. Yah sejak lulus senior high school kangin dan leeteuk tetap berhubungan sampai dua tahun yang lalau mereka lost contact.

"mianhae aku hanya mau focus ke kuliah ku saja" sesal Kangin.

"oh arraseo" leeeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Leeteukie. Apa kamu sudah punya pacar" ucap kangin tiba-tiba. Sontak membuat Leeteuk terkejut

"bagaimana aku bisa punya pacar jika aku sudah menyukai seseorang, yang sangat menyukaiku" ucap Leeteuk tenang

"hm siapa namja yang beruntung itu" ucap kangin penasaran

"Dia adalah namja yang paling menyebalkan didunia. Dia tidak suka yang namanya belajar dan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya. Namanya adalah Kim Young Woon" ucap Leeteuk antusias.

"Mwo ? jadi kamu menyukaiku" kangin terkejut ternyata Leeteuk menyukainya

"ne aku menyukaimu. Kim Young Woon Sarangahae. Aku sudah lama mau mengatakan ini padamu"

"aku sudah tau kalau kau menyukaiku saat aku menyatakan cinta untukmu" ucap Kangin mengalihkan p keterkejutannya.

"jadi kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan jawabanku saat itu" tanya leeteuk diam sangat penasaran alasan Kangin tidak mau mendengar jawabannya.

"apa kau pernah dengar pepatah cinta yang mengatakan Masa-Masa Yang Paling Indah Itu Adalah Masa-Masa Saat Pedekate. Jika kita sudah pacaran tidak aka nada lagi masa-masa seperti ini, tapi mulai sekarang aku mau kau menjadi pacarku apa kau mau" ucap Kangin akhirnya

"tentu saja aku mau" ucap Leeteuk senang .

"sekarang coba buka pintu apartemenmu"

Leeteuk pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Ternyata kangin sudah berdiri dengan sebuket bunga. Yang membuat leeteuk terkejut dan menangis bahagia. Dia langsung memeluk kangin erat.

"Leetukie Saranghae" ucap Kangin melepaskan pelukan leeteuk beralih mencium kening leeteuk.

"Nado Saranghae"

END

Akhirnya FF author jadi Juga dalam Semalam. Mianhae jika banyak kata yang salah karna author manusia biasa. Dan mianhae author baru muncul dengan FF baru setelah sekian lama tidak membuat FF. karena tuntutan kesibukan. Mohon review nya demi kelancaran FF author selanjutnya. Kamsahamdia Reader.


End file.
